


I wanna hold you like a gun

by Bonky_bornes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bands, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First concert, Fluff, Green Day - Freeform, M/M, Music, dean and cas in band shirts, dean likes concerts, music fic, oof, youngblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonky_bornes/pseuds/Bonky_bornes
Summary: Dean and Cas go to a concert
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	I wanna hold you like a gun

A concert. It was perfect. Cas still remembered the day he showed Dean the tickets. 

“You got tickets to Green Day?!” Dean yelled loud enough for everyone in the bunker to hear.   
“I thought you’d like it, and you have yet to show me what makes concerts so amazing.” Cas explained.   
Dean’s dimples showed without shame as he barreled into the angels’ arms.  
“Thank you.” He breathed into Cas’ ear.

Cas had never quite understood why Dean liked concerts so much, he had said that green day was one of his favorite new bands. One of the few popular bands in this decade that he would tolerate. Once Cas heard their music, he was forced to agree. His favorite at the moment was Youngblood, it was on the playlist he had reserved for Dean on his spotify account - another thing Dean taught him the wonders of.

They had just arrived at the venue in Baby, the pair practically shaking with excitement. Cas didn’t think he had ever seen Dean this happy, and was glad he had made it possible. The two would have to wait in line almost all day, even though it was a small venue. Dean had told him smaller venues were the best because there was no room for bad seats.

Dean turned the impala off and hurried to the trunk to grab the snacks they had packed for the long wait. Cas took his time getting out of the car. He eyed the streets, watching the people line up in front of the doors, all of them wearing green day merch like Dean and Cas were.  
“Come on, Cas!” Dean shouted from the sidewalk. His eyes lit up, waiting eagerly for Cas to join him so they could cross the street together.   
Cas happily followed him to the crosswalk and into the line of concert goers.

~

The day went by slowly, Dean and Cas talking and listening to green day on Cas’ IPod. Dean still preferred to bring a radio and some cassettes, but for the sake of traveling light he had agreed to use the device.

After long hours of waiting in line, the boys had run anything they wouldn't need back to the car in preparation for the concert ahead. 

They were finally allowed to enter the venue, Dean grabbing the angel’s hand and rushing to the front of the room. They were right in front of the stage and Dean would be damned if anyone would change that. As the fans started piling in, Dean’s hand didn’t leave Cas’. he wouldn’t want him to get lost, of course. 

The lights dimmed, and the boys looked at each other with wonder in their eyes. Cas was hooked, but whether it was on Dean or concerts he couldn’t be sure. Cas squeezed the hunter’s hand as the lights dimmed, he finally understood.

~

The concert had left them sweaty and happy, they might have lost their energy if Cas’ favorite song wasn’t playing. The band started the song and Dean swore he could see Cas’ heart skip a beat.

_Youngblood, Youngblood,Youngblood_  
_She's my little youngblood_  
_Youngblood, Youngblood, Youngblood_  
_Punch-drunken youngblood_

The pair grabbed hands and danced like they were the only ones in the world.

_She's a loner, not a stoner_  
_Bleeding heart and the soul of Miss Teresa_  
_Supernova, Cherry Cola_  
_She's the cedar in the trees of Minnesota_

They didn’t care who they hit with their elbows, and neither did anyone else. It was just fun. Pure fun.

_I'm a rough boy 'round the edges_  
_Getting drunk, and fallen in the hedges_  
_She's my weakness, fucking genius_  
_Swear to god and I'm not even superstitious_

They sang as loud as possible. Out of breath, throats scratchy, neither of them cared.

_Youngblood, Youngblood,Youngblood_  
_She's my little youngblood_  
_Youngblood, Youngblood, Youngblood_  
_Punch-drunken youngblood_

All they cared about was dancing, the music, and… each other.

_I want to hold you like a gun_  
_We'll shoot the moon into the sun_

Cas settled himself into one place for a moment, stopping the dancing and the singing between the two. They were close, really close. Dean’s breath hitched, and Cas could feel it. 

_Alright, alright_

They leaned in to each other, the crowd pushing them closer and closer.

_Are you stranded, like I'm stranded?_  
_Do you want to watch the world fall to pieces?_  
_Are you broken, like I'm broken?_  
_Are you restless she said: "fuck you, I'm from Oakland!"_

“Cas?” Dean whispered, he couldn’t be heard over the crowd, but he didn’t want to be heard. He wanted to feel. Feel the angel’s lips against his. Feel.

_Youngblood, Youngblood,Youngblood_  
_She's my little youngblood_  
_Youngblood, Youngblood, Youngblood_  
_Punch-drunken youngblood_

Their lips connected just as the song ended, making it seem like the crowd cheered for them. And it did. 

After all, to the two of them, they were the only ones in the world.


End file.
